


Just a Round Trip

by Swagza (zanthe)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, I'll add more tags as more characters are mentioned, yeah i'm not finishing this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/Swagza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks of considering, and ever more days of planning, Melia decides it's about time to confess about her big crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Round Trip

  
"So how exactly would you... _flirt_?"

  
 It was a simple question really, anyone would know the answer. That is, unless you were Melia. Having been raised in a rather isolated environment, Melia had little social experience under her belt, and a lot of social awkwardness to make up for it.

  
For the past week or so, Melia had realized she had certain feelings for Fiora, specifically what she'd learn was called a "crush". She didn't get it at first, nor did she understand what Shulk meant when he suggested to "take her out."

  
"What do you mean? Out where?" "No, no, _out_. Like, on a date. Take her out on a date." "Oh. Ok.... How would I do that?"

  
After three weeks of running around trying to figure out just what to do to reveal her feelings to Fiora, Melia finally had a plan. The only problem was actually going through with it. It took a few more days just to muster up the courage to ask, and another pair of days to find a good opportunity, until finally the moment arrived.  
Melia had asked Fiora to meet her under the ether lamps in the plaza in Colony 6, just after sunrise when the air was fresh and sweet. A cool breeze rustled Melia's feathers slightly, and she took in a deep breath, murmuring to herself and pacing anxiously at the meeting place. She had arrived ten minutes early, and the urge to back out was clawing at her stomach, but she'd waited this long and no way she was backing out now. Melia felt the little wings on her head tuck in, feathers flattening for a brief moment when she saw Fiora pacing towards her. Straightening her posture, Melia let herself relax just moments before Fiora cheerfully showed up.  
"Morning, Melia!" Fiora smiled, "so, we're going for a trip to Satorl?"

  
Melia nodded, "Good morning, yes, you haven't been there yet, have you?" Fiora shook her head slowly as a 'no', in between quests and missions there had been little time to go sight seeing. "I've barely seen all of the Bionis' Leg, but I've heard it's really pretty there." Melia nodded again, "it's one of the best places to go for peace and quiet."  
Smiling shyly, Melia faced in the direction of the ether marsh. "Shall we get going?"  
"Lead the way!"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is gonna be much longer than this! ;v;


End file.
